Tsumi
by Stephano Hungary
Summary: He's just like me... No emotions... No ties... He had neither demons nor angels... He had no one... But me... Me and only me... His little sunny place... And the best part... Is that he make me feel dark. Naruto/Dexter-ish
1. Prologue

**Tsumi**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_**Prologue**_

Itachi thrust into me once again, looking in my eyes as my face flushed and my mouth slightly ajar.

_This is what I… appreciate- if you will-about him. _I gasped softly, from both the pleasure, and the glint in his normally lifeless eyes._ He's just like me._

I pushed my hips up to be in synch with his thrusts.

_No emotions. _Itachi drove into me, again. _No ties. _I brought my hips up, once more. As I began to close my eyes, he pulled my hair with his right hand and forced me to look him in the eye, "Look at me!" He hissed. I gladly obliged… _He had neither demons nor angels…_ _He had no one…_ "You are mine…" He said. "And you are mine." I moaned back. _But me… Me and only me… _"Mine and only mine…" He spoke, again._ His little, sunny place._

Itachi leaned down and bit into my shoulder, drawing blood, before licking the wound. _And the best part… _"…Scream for me…" He whispered huskily into my ear. He madly plowed into my hot cavern one last time, hitting that sweet spot that drove me wild. "_ITACHI!!!_" I screamed in pleasure as I climaxed, arching my back in pleasure, my eyes rolling back in my head, and my walls clamping onto his rock-hard member. Itachi groaned quietly as he released inside of me.

_Is that he makes me feel dark._

_**END**_

_**Stephano Hungary: Just decided to try my hand at a new genre and my improved writing style. Tell me what you think. There will be more to come once school is over.**_


	2. Hinata

**Tsumi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_**Chapter 1: **__Hinata_

_I was five when I first felt the urge to kill…_

"Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet," Hinata awoke to the sound of a bird singing outside of her window. She propped herself on her forearms and watched the creature with curious eyes. **Kill it…**

_When it called out to me… I listened…_

Hinata then sat up and swung her legs over her bed, still watching the bird sit in the tree, singing. **Kill it, now… **She hopped off her bed and walked silently down the stairs. When she got to the kitchen, she reached into a cabinet and fetched some bird feed.

Hinata walked around to the back of the house where the bird she was watching was at. As soon as the bird was in her sight, she poured the feed into her hand and froze as the bird flew out of the tree and towards her opened palm.

_And then I waited… I simply waited…_

Hinata's mother, Hikari, awoke to the sound of frantic tweeting coming from the outside of her window. She pushed herself up with some difficulty, seeing as she was seven and a half months pregnant with her second child. Hikari looked outside her window and saw her first daughter, Hinata, in the courtyard. _'What is she doing?' _

Hinata's back was facing her, and her arms were shaking. Hikari walked out of the room she shared with Hiashi, he was out on a mission and had left earlier that morning. When she got around to the back, she saw Hinata and heard the frantic tweeting once more. "Hinata…?" she asked. Hinata did not answer, her arms continued to shake.

Hikari walked up behind Hinata and gasped at the scene before her. The frantic twittering had come from a little bird being crushed in Hinata's hands. "…Let it go, Hinata." Hikari asked. Hinata squeezed tighter and the bird cried louder. "Let it go, Hinata, please!" Hikari pleaded with her daughter. Hinata still did not let go.

Her mother knelt down slowly, and placed her hands on Hinata's. Hikari linked her fingers in with Hinata's and gradually pried her hands open, releasing the bird. Hikari looked at Hinata's face as she watched the bird fly away, her expression was emotionless.

"Hinata…?" She turned to face her mother. Hikari gulped visibly, not sure what to do… Then she had an idea. "I can… I think I know how to help you."

Little Hinata just stared at her mother, her face still indifferent even after her mother's statement. "In fact… He'll be here today." Hikari smiled. Hinata still remained unresponsive. Her mother just sighed and hugged her daughter. "My little sunny place…"

_Oh, how wrong she would be…_

_**END**_

_**Stephano Hungary: Okay, so here's chapter 1, and I hoped you liked it, and chapter 2 should be up soon. **_

_**Preview of Chapter 2:**_

_I never cared for parties that much. _"Oh, she's adorable, Hikari!" "I know, she's too cute!" "I bet your next child will be just as sweet."

_Too many people talked about how cute I was. It definitely got annoying really fast._

Suddenly, the another family approached Hikari, and a black-haired woman stared at Hinata. "She really is cute. Isn't she, Fugaku?" she asked the man standing beside her. He looked down as well, "Well, I dare say she is, Mikoto."

Hinata stared at the family. "Say hello to the Uchiha's, Hinata." Hikari nudged her daughter. "…Hello." She greeted softly before looking down. "You two say hello as well. Go on, don't be shy." Fugaku told his sons. "Hi." The little black-haired boy said. "A little brief, don't you think, Sasuke?" the taller boy asked. Sasuke blushed lightly and turned his head. "Excuse him, my name's Itachi. Nice to meet you, Hinata…"

Hinata looked up at the boy who just spoke.

_That's when I first saw him… _

He chuckled at her widened eyes.

_Itachi Uchiha…_


	3. Itachi

**Tsumi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_**Chapter 2: **__Itachi_

_The same day that my mother stopped me from killing that bird, was the day that I met him…_

_That perfectly, glorious creature…_

Hikari brushed Hinata's hair and held back her bangs with a blue bird hair clip, "We want you looking pretty for the baby shower, now don't we?" Hikari asked Hinata nodded in reply. Hikari ran a finger over the hair clip and thought back to earlier that morning.

_She was either frightened by me, or for me. I never figured it out._

"…Hinata-" Hikari was interrupted. "Hikari-sama, the guests are here." Another Hyuuga announced as they opened Hikari's door. Hikari acknowledged them and returned to Hinata.

_But I knew she wanted to know._

"…I…I'll ask you later." She said as she finished Hinata's hair and fixed her kimono.

They both walked down the stairs, where Hiashi and his brother, Hizashi, and his son, Neji, stood waiting for them. Hikari kissed Hiashi on the cheek and hugged Hizashi and kissed Neji on the cheek as well. Hinata just stared into space, not talking to anyone. Neji stared at Hinata in curiosity.

"Well, let's go." Hikari said as the group walked into a large room with a whole bunch of people. They were all at the Hyuuga Household for a baby shower being held for Hikari. As soon as they entered, Hikari and Hinata, specifically, were swarmed by the guests.

_I never cared for parties that much. _"Oh, she's adorable, Hikari!" "I know, she's too cute!" "I bet your next child will be just as sweet."

_Too many people talked about how cute I was. It definitely got annoying…really fast._

Suddenly, another family approached them, and a black-haired woman stared at Hinata. "She really is cute. Isn't she, Fugaku?" she asked the man standing beside her. He looked down as well, "Well, I dare say she is, Mikoto."

Hinata stared at the family. "Say hello to the Uchiha's, Hinata." Hikari nudged her daughter. "…Hello." She greeted softly before looking down.

_As soon as I introduced myself, I expected them to continue entertaining themselves with conversations about how 'cute' I was…_

"You two say hello as well. Go on, don't be shy." Fugaku told his sons. "Hi." The little black-haired boy said. "A little brief, don't you think, Sasuke?" The taller boy asked.

_But I was wrong._

Sasuke blushed lightly and turned his head. "Excuse him, my name's Itachi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hinata." Hinata looked up at the boy who just spoke, her mouth opened slightly at his appearance.

_That's when I first saw him… _

He chuckled at her widened eyes.

_That perfectly, glorious creature._

_Itachi Uchiha…_

_**END**_

_**Stephano Hungary: And so ends chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for chapter 3.**_

_**Preview of Chapter 3:**_

_He was the most amazing thing I had ever seen._

While looking at Hinata's star struck face, Mikoto giggled, "I think you've got another admirer, Itachi."

_I was too young to know what that meant. But right now… Well, you already know._

Itachi smirked, "You know, I don't think I'd mind having Hinata like me." He patted Hinata gently on her head and smirked even wider at her sudden blush.

_I never could figure out how he made me feel that way. _

Hinata looked away, embarrassed. Everyone laughed at this.

_But it didn't matter… As long as it was him that made me feel that way._


	4. Red

**Tsumi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_**Chapter 3: Red**_

_He was the most amazing thing I had ever seen._

While looking at Hinata's star struck face, Mikoto giggled, "I think you've got another admirer, Itachi."

_I was too young to know what that meant. But right now… Well, you already know._

Itachi smirked, "You know, I don't think I'd mind having Hinata like me." He patted Hinata gently on her head and smirked even wider at her sudden blush.

_I never could figure out how he made me feel that way. _

Hinata looked away, embarrassed, her face slightly redder than before. Everyone laughed at this.

_But it didn't matter… As long as it was him that made me feel that way._

After a few minutes, Hikari spoke, "The grown-ups are talking now, so why don't you kids go and play?" "Okay…" Hinata said. "Kay." Sasuke said. Itachi nodded politely. As soon as Sasuke and Hinata walked away, Hikari gently grabbed Itachi by the shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Itachi… Can you talk to Hinata? There's something different about her…" Itachi looked back at her and said, "I'll look into it…" And with that, he walked away.

_I suppose another thing I was guilty of-and still am-as a child was that I was easily bored. Anything and everything that looked interesting, I messed with, curious of the results. And my meeting with Itachi was one of those moments._

"_Jan-Ken-Pon!_" "Looks like I win again." "Man, this game bites." Sasuke said, disappointed that Neji once again beat him at rock-paper-scissors. "Best two outta three." He exclaimed. "You're on." Neji replied. Hinata blinked slowly, the game between the two boys was starting to bore her.

_If only real scissors, paper , and rocks were involved, then I might actually be interested in playing, if only to see my opponents' reactions when I used a rock to smash the bones in their fingers to dust._

She slowly stood up and walked out of the room to the gardens.

As she opened a door, she saw him.

_Apparently, I wasn't the only one who had an appreciation of shrubbery…_

Itachi sat silently underneath the giant cherry blossom tree. His eyes were closed as if he was meditating, maybe even sleeping.

_But I knew better than that. A good shinobi never lets his guard down, even in familiar territory… You'd have to be one paranoid shinobi…_

Before Hinata could even blink, a kunai embedded itself in the wooden frame surrounding the rice paper door.

_And, _ironically_, he was…_

The blade cut a few strands of hair off the side of her head, but she didn't even flinch.

"It's not wise to sneak up on a shinobi like that." Itachi opened his eyes, and stared at her, taking in her appearance. Hinata blinked in response. He stood up and strode towards her.

_I think that is the only time I remember my heart racing as a child… Well, unless I was killing something…_

Itachi now stood in front of her. Hinata never moved from her spot. The two had seemed to have an entire conversation through their eyes. Itachi's lips moved the smallest bit, forming a slight smile. "Funny…" He spoke, breaking the silence between the two. "Huh?" Hinata said, confused.

Itachi turned to walk back to the tree and signaled Hinata to walk with him and she hurried to his side. As the two were walking-well Hinata was almost running, her small strides trying to keep up with his longs ones-Itachi spoke again, "Just too funny…" Hinata breathed, "What's funny?" "You."

The two were now at the base of the tree, "Why?" Hinata asked. Itachi knelt down and placed a hand on her head again. "You are literally… a wolf in sheep's clothing." Her eyes widened at his statement, he actually knew what she was, and he hadn't even been with her for more than five minutes. Most who spent time around Hinata just thought she was naturally aloof and more interested in the things around her.

_Now that I think about it, I don't know why I was surprised. I should've known that he would figure it out. He had more insight than those two, three times his age._

"Really?" Hinata replied. "Really." Itachi said. He took his hand off her head and sat down, Hinata sat down next to him. "How long?" He asked. She shrugged, "Not too long. It started a little after I turned five." '_Not even three months…_' Itachi thought. Hinata turned five in December and her other sibling was predicted to be birthed in the current month of March.

"What's the biggest thing you've killed?" He asked her. "It would have been a blue bird this morning but my mother found me before I could do it." "Ah."

There was silence between the two again. "How do you do it?" "With my hands." Itachi turned to her, "Have you ever used a weapon, or wanted to use one?" Hinata tilted her head, "I remember when I was younger and I found one of my father's kunai…"

* * *

_A five year-old Hinata was walking around the Hyuuga complex, alone. As she walked into another room she saw a sharpened, black metal kunai lying on the floor._

_She stood over the object, stared at it for a few seconds and picked it up in her right hand. She traced the sides of the metal slowly with her left index finger. Once she reached the point, she tested the jagged edge by tapping it with her finger._

"_Hss…" Hinata hissed softly as she felt the weapon pierce her skin. In surprise, she dropped the object and it clattered loudly to the ground. Hinata stared at her left finger, curious at the bright liquid that was slowly seeping out of the small cut. She squeezed it between her thumb and index finger, smearing it on the once clean digits. Hinata smelled it and didn't smell anything coming from it. _

_What did it taste like? Was it safe to eat? Hinata threw all caution out of the window and placed her index finger in her mouth. "Hm." It tasted like copper and salt. She pulled her finger out of her mouth and stared at the spit-covered digit. She wanted to see and taste more of the bright liquid. Hinata reached down and picked up the kunai again. _

_As she was about the make the incision on her finger larger, Hikari walked in and screamed when she saw Hinata. "Oh, Kami!" She ran up to Hinata and grabbed the weapon from her; she would reprimand Hiashi for this later. "Hinata are you okay, darling?" Hikari asked. Hinata nodded slowly. "Mommy…" "Yes, Hinata?" Hikari wiped Hinata's fingers clean and placed a band-aid on the one that was cut. "What is that stuff?" Hinata asked as she pointed the bright color on the now dirty tissue. _

"_That's blood, sweetie." Hikari responded as she stood up. Before Hikari could walk back to her bedroom to talk to Hiashi, Hinata asked her another question, "What color is that?" Hikari stopped and looked at Hinata, "It's red, sweetie." "Okay…" And with that Hinata skipped away to the gardens. _

_As Hinata sat in the gardens, she couldn't stop staring at the Anemone flowers. They reminded her of the blood. They reminded her of the color red._

_They were so red._

_So _red_._

* * *

"Ah." Itachi said, and once again there was a calming silence between the two. "You know you can't just go around killing things whenever you want." He said, "I know." Hinata replied, "But I can't help it."

Itachi then stood up, "Then we'll just have to do something about that, won't we?" "Huh?"

He turned to look at her, "You want to be able to kill freely, right?" Hinata nodded. Itachi started to circle around her.

"You want to kill a lot of things, right?" She nodded again.

"You want to kill people, right?" She hesitated before nodding, he noticed this. "No? Who is it that you won't kill?" Hinata pursed her lips in thought, "I guess… I guess… I guess I wouldn't kill anyone who doesn't deserve to be killed." Itachi stopped circling her and stood behind her.

"Funny." He whispered to her. "What's funny this time?" she asked. "A _vigilante _wolf-in-sheep's clothing." Itachi said. "What's a vigilante?" Hinata asked. Itachi replied, "It's an anti-hero, if you will." "Oh."

After a few more minutes of silence Itachi spoke, "So that's it." "Huh?" Hinata asked. "Now that we know what your monster is, we just need to train it." Hinata's eyebrows raised up, "Train it?" Itachi started to walk to her house, "Yes, train it." Hinata quickly got up and followed him, "How?"

"I'll teach you." "Teach me what?" "In due time, Hinata, in due time." Once he reached the sliding door, he turned to her, "Oh, and I'll be back tomorrow at five." "In the afternoon?" Hinata asked, "No, in the morning." "Why?"

"For your training." He took a step inside, "Oh, and from now on, I'm your sensei."

_In those ten minutes that we spent together, my life changed from the blank color of white, to the bright color of red._

_And how red my life was._

_It was so red._

_So _red_._

_**END**_

_**Stephano Hungary: Here ends chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for chapter 4. I'm going to jump skip the training sequence, and go straight for the jugular, the next chapter will be my first attempt at a death scene and I hope you guys enjoy it.**_

_**Preview of Chapter 4:**_

"Don't worry; you won't feel a thing," Hinata said as she stuck the needle in Zuta's arm and inserted a small dose of morphine into her vein, "Yet."

_They say the first kill is… rather difficult._

Hinata looked down at Zuta with a sadistic smile and the match between her thumb and index finger seemed to flicker expectantly, "So, Zuta, any last words?" "Mrm, MRM, MMPH!!" Zuta tried to scream but the cotton balls in her mouth muffled her cries for help.

For a minute, Zuta thought she saw Hinata's usually white and lavender tinted eyes turned a scarlet red.

_But I found it easy._

Hinata smiled even wider, showing perfectly white teeth, which made her look more manic than before. "That's what I thought…" She dropped the match into the box and watched the flames immediately begin to engulf the gasoline covered ropes. "MRM!! MRMH!" Zuta wailed wildly as she watched the flames lick at her skin.

_In fact, rather fun._

Hinata watched the flame lap at Zuta's skin, peeling and blistering it. The scent of burned flesh quickly filled her nostrils and she slowly inhaled it, savoring its unique smell. Soon, she began to chuckle before breaking out into a low laugh. "Hahahaha…"

_Yes… Fun, indeed. Wouldn't you agree?_


	5. First Kill

**Tsumi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 4: **First Kill

_After that meeting with Itachi, my life had taken a complete turn._

**Month: 1-3**

"What are we doing for my training, Itachi?" Little Hinata asked. Itachi looked at her with a raised brow and Hinata got the hint. "I mean, Itachi-sensei?" "Well, before we get started on something more… anatomical… We have to first practice the basics." He replied smoothly. "The basics?" She repeated. "Yes."

"And they would be?" Hinata asked. "Your mask." Itachi said. She cocked her head to the side, an eyebrow furrowed in confusion. Itachi inwardly smirked, for a wolf in sheep's clothing, she was quite adorable. "Not a facial mask, but a personality-type mask… an affectation." "…Okay." Hinata still wasn't sure about what he meant. "In other words, I'm going to teach you how to act around others." Itachi said. "Why can't I act like this?" She asked.

"Although people may not be as intuitive as I am, they'd figure out what you are after being around you for a while, and you wouldn't want that would you?" Itachi said. Hinata's eyes slightly widened and she shook her head. "Good. Now based on your looks, you seemed to be a wall-flower kind of person. You blend in, and that's perfect. No one would ever pay attention to you." Hinata blinked and nodded, so far she understood. Itachi continued, "I suppose a stutter would top it off."

"A what?" Hinata said. "A stutter. It's a speech disorder when people repeat words or letters frequently usually out of nervousness." "Oh."

_That is how my 'stuttering problem' came about when I was little. Most people just thought I was nervous because I never really talked when others came over to my home… They were right, but only about the never talking to others when they came to my home._

**Month: 4-7**

"When you have the victim of your choosing, you must be able to subdue them before taking charge. You can't just walk up to them and strangle them on sight." Itachi said. Hinata pouted, she had gotten more comfortable around Itachi and started to show more personality, heh, if it wasn't for her little monster, she'd actually be even cuter.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Hinata asked. Itachi opened a metal box and pulled out a needle filled with a clear liquid, "Hinata, allow me to introduce you to a little wonder called morphine."

_Soon, we started on animals. It wasn't as fun as humans, but it was still good practice._

**Month: 8-10**

Hinata watched as Itachi worked skillfully with the scalpel in his hand. The skinned flesh from the animal made a squishy tearing sound as the instrument grazed its surface, blood soon started to flow from the tranquilized creature's body. The room they were in was covered in plastic and cloth so that the blood would not stain the surfaces. Itachi wore rubber gloves to not stain his hands.

Itachi stopped what he was doing and handed the scalpel to Hinata, "Now, you try." Hinata snapped on a pair of gloves and eagerly took the instrument from his hands. She cut open the side of the animal; the squishy tearing sound was louder and excited her. Looking inside, she saw everything from the intestines to the slowly beating heart.

Curious at the large, red piece of flesh, Hinata poked at it with the scalpel, and like a balloon, a hole opened in the side of the organ, and blood slowly started to flow out and onto the rest of the internal organs and started to fill the animal's body cavity. Hinata's eyes were wide open, like a child in a candy store. She smiled a small smile, but still showed a few teeth.

**Month: 11-12**

_This was my favorite part of my 'training'._

"Why don't we try a real test subject this time?" Itachi said. Hinata snapped her head up at this, "Really?!" She said.

He nodded, "I've been doing a little spying on your mother's nurse," Hikari was in the hospital, she became gravely ill after the birth of Hinata's sister, who was named Hanabi, "Apparently, our little friend kills her patients by way of air embolism." He said. "What's embolism?" Hinata asked. "It's an object creating a blockage that stops a blood vessel in another part of the body, in this case, she injects air into the patients IV and all she has to do is wait for it to enter their vein and watch them die slowly as it stops the blood flow to the brain or the heart. She does this just to get paid faster so she can go get intoxicated."

Hinata blinked, secretly remembering what Itachi just told her, she would have to try that sometime, the embolism that is.

_And I still have not tried it yet, as unbelievable as it might be. I just haven't had the time to get that kind of equipment together, you understand._

"And?" She asked. "And she planning on doing you dearest mother in today." Itachi said. Hinata blinked again, "Oh."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, and then Hinata looked at him square in the eye and spoke, "Well, we'll just have to cancel that appointment, won't we?"

He smirked at her, "Yes, indeed we shall."

* * *

Zuta was of average height, five feet three inches. She had short black hair that grazed the tip of her shoulders and she had brown eyes. She couldn't quite cut it as a shinobi, so she just went into nursing instead. Needless to say, she was your average nurse. Well, except for the fact that this average nurse liked going out to get doped up on heroin every weekend. It was pretty expensive too. On top of her mortgage payments and the fact that being a nurse didn't really get her paid much or fast enough, and the fact that the opium messed with her mind a substantial lot, she resorted to killing her patients by air embolism.

It was a pretty good plan. By the time the doctors came to check on the patients, they would already be dead. And, although slightly impaired by the opium, she made sure to only kill those in critical condition that had been in the hospital for long periods of time. And 'fortunately' for her, Hikari Hyuuga was next on the list.

"Hello, Mrs. Hyuuga." Nurse Zuta greeted as she walked through the door and into Hikari's room. "And how are we feeling today?" "Alright, I suppose…" Hikari replied weakly, she was so ill that she couldn't even drink water without having an assistant by her side. Zuta nodded and turned around to face the counter. She pulled out a hypodermic needle and smirked. She pulled the syringe back, allowing air to fill the needle's middle.

-click-

Once Zuta heard the door open she quickly put the needle back in the drawer and turned around. She saw that Itachi Uchiha and another little Hyuuga, most likely Hikari's daughter, walk in. "Hello, may I help you?" Her voice quivered slightly and the three could notice it. "Me? No. Her? Yes." Itachi pushed Hinata forward and left the room, shutting the door on the way out.

Hinata stared at Zuta with wide eyes as she pulled up a chair and sat next to her mother's bedside. Zuta visibly sweated, she thought that the little girl was extremely weird, and staring at her didn't make her any less weird.

_I suppose Zuta could tell that I wasn't normal. But it doesn't matter now. She's dead._

Zuta cleared her throat and smiled, "Um, sweetie, I'm gonna need you to stand outside for a second while I give your mother her shot." Hinata blinked. Zuta looked around the room nervously before trying again, "Don't needles scare you? Doesn't blood scare you?" Hinata inwardly grinned. She shook her head slowly, "No. Needles and blood don't bother me. In fact, red is my favorite color." Hinata decided to not stutter this time, Zuta was going to die anyway, so what was the point in faking pleasantries?

Hikari turned to look at Hinata and Hinata looked at her. She stared into her daughters eyes. She knew that the thing inside Hinata was still there, but it was more… refined in a way. 'Trust me.' Hinata mouthed to her. Hikari's eyes widened and Hinata turned to look at Zuta. "So, you were going to give her the shot?" she asked.

Zuta shook her head, "Not until you leave, sweetie-!" "Cut the shit, Zuta." Hinata said. Hikari and Zuta gasped at her choice of words.

_So I learned a bit of… colorful vocabulary from Itachi during some of our training sessions. No big deal._

"Excuse me?" Zuta said. "You heard me. I know that you kill your patients by air embolism in order to get paid sooner so you can go get doped up on heroin quicker. And now, you're trying to drive my dear mother into an early grave." Hinata replied tersely.

Hikari stared at Hinata once more before turning to look at Zuta. She flinched slightly at the angered look on Zuta's face. Her forehead severely wrinkled from furrowed eyebrows and dark scowl. "You listen to me, you fucking brat," Hinata raised an eyebrow, curious as to what Zuta was going to say, "Yes?" she replied with fake sweetness, "Either you get the hell out of this room right now, or I do both you two in." Zuta threatened.

Hinata chuckled deeply, "Go ahead and try." She said. Zuta flinched, she thought she saw the little girl's white eyes turn red, but she blinked and they were back to normal. She shook her head, it must the drugs messing with her, but no matter, soon they'll both be dead.

Zuta growled and opened the drawer behind her and fished out the needle. "Have it your way!" She roared like an animal while charging at Hinata. "No…!" Hikari cried feebly as she watched Zuta attempt to kill her child. Hinata smiled and wagged her index finger, "Ah, ah ah! I don't think so." Zuta's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion before she felt a thin rope, almost like a fishing line, wrap around her throat. "Achk!" She gagged. She couldn't move her head and automatically dropped the needle to the floor. Zuta scratched at the line with her hands, trying her hardest to relieve the pressure from her throat.

A deep voice stopped her movements, "Do as we say and you may live a little longer." Zuta froze and used her peripherals to look at the window, and caught the reflection of Itachi Uchiha strangling her. She grunted and tried to free herself but the line was pulled tighter and she gagged again, "I guess you didn't hear me. Do as _we_ say and _you_ may live a little longer." Itachi said. Zuta stopped her movements he relieved the pressure on her throat just slightly.

Hinata stood up from her chair and reached into her obi and pulled out a needle filled with a clear liquid. Itachi nodded and Hinata stood on top of the chair and inserted the needle into a vein in Zuta's neck. The desired effects were instant; Zuta's eyes rolled up into her head and her body fell limp. As soon as Itachi felt her body give out he removed the line from her neck and let her unconscious body fall to the floor.

The two stared at her body before Itachi picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and opened a window. He turned to Hinata, "You know where we're meeting?" Hinata nodded. And with that, Itachi jumped and disappeared.

Hikari looked at Hinata, "What are you going to do with her?" Hinata placed a hand on her mother's, "Nothing you need to worry about, mother." Hikari's eyes started to brim with tears. Hinata blinked as she saw the water fall from her mother's eyes; she had only seen this happen once before, and that was when Neji's father, Hizashi, died.

_If dear old dad hadn't come when he did, I would've been able to dispose of him the way I wanted to. What? You didn't think all that time I spent with Itachi was just focused on killing, did you? Obviously, in order for any of this to work, I had to be prepared as well._

Hinata reached up to Hikari's face wiped a tear from her mother's face and the bead nestled on the tip of her index finger. She stared at it before placing it in her mouth. She blinked her eyes again, it reminded her of the taste of blood, but it wasn't coppery like blood was. "Why are you crying?" Hinata asked. Hikari smiled sadly, "Because I'm happy." "Why?" From what Hinata remembered, when people cry it's because they're sad. "I'm happy because of you." Hinata blinked again, she didn't understand. Why would her mother be happy about a daughter who was a monster?

Hikari used as much energy as she could muster and lifted the hand that her daughter's was covering and placed it on the side of Hinata's head, her palm resting on her cheek. She breathed deeply before speaking once more, "…I love you," she said softly. Hinata had a feeling what was going to happen next and responded, "I love you, too…" Hikari smiled sadly once more and shook her head slowly, "…I love you… My little… sunny…place…" Hinata saw her mother's eyes darken and watched her chest fall as she gasped for air one last time.

She felt her mother's hand begin to slip, but she caught it before it fell from her cheek. She kept it in that place, relishing in the warmth it provided, and continued to stare at her mother's eyes. Once the warmth began to fade, Hinata placed her mother's hand back on her bed. She reached over to her mother's eyes and placed a hand them. She moved her hand down, and made her mother's eyelids cover her lifeless eyes.

_It wasn't a complete lie._

Hinata stood up from her chair and made her way towards the window. She jumped on the window seal, and before she made the complete leap out, she turned to gaze at her mother's lifeless body one last time.

_If I could love normal people, she would have been the only one. The only one I could truly have feelings for was Itachi. Only he understood the monster inside me. Only he could control it._

After staring for about a minute, Hinata heard the door click. She quickly and quietly shut the window and jumped, vanishing in flash.

* * *

"MRM!!!" Zuta's eyes snapped open and frantically started looking at her surroundings, wondering where she was at. It was small by the looks of it, she couldn't move her body at all because the space was so limited. She was laying down on something soft, but what was surrounded by wood. She looked up and saw a bright blue sky with cotton clouds. "Mrm?" She tried talking once more but she was gagged. She moved her tongue around and gagged again. A large wad of cotton balls prevented her from speaking. She tried moving her cheeks but felt something stopping that too. From the tight, plasticy feel of it, it was most likely tape. She looked down, "Mrm!"

Zuta realized that she was naked and bound by ropes. Her feet were wrapped with fishing line while her hands were tied tightly by her side from the rope.

"Hello, Zuta." A small voice interrupted her thoughts. "Mrm?" She looked up and saw that same little Hyuuga girl leaning over the side of the wooden box looking at her. Zuta felt nervous, what in the hell was going on?! "In case you were wondering, you're in a casket." Zuta's eyes widened. "And yes, you're going to die." "Mrm!" Zuta tried protesting. "But not yet," Hinata snapped on some latex gloves, "Not before I have a little fun first." Zuta saw the little girl smirk darkly, "I suppose you should at least know my name when you die," After snapping on the last glove Hinata spoke, "It's Hinata Hyuuga."

She then picked up a metal box and snapped it open. She reached in and pulled out a scalpel. Zuta saw the metal instrument glisten in sunlight and squinted her eyes at the light that bounced off of it. "You know, I've always liked puzzles." "MRM! MMPH!" Zuta cried out as she saw Hinata reach for her with the scalpel, but she couldn't move her body. "Mmph!!!" She cried out in pain as she felt Hinata cut her cheek.

After doing that, Hinata picked up the loose piece of skin and lifted it up to show Zuta. "Mrm?" She saw that the little girl had cut out a puzzle-shaped piece of skin. "Congratulations! You have the honor of being the first victim to help me start my puzzle." Hinata smiled and placed it a petri dish that had a little alcohol in it before tucking it away in her obi.

Hinata reached back in the coffin again and began to cut at Zuta's body all over, the tearing sound that Zuta's flesh made and her cries of pain only fueled her excitement. Hinata put more cuts in certain areas like her torso and collarbone and groin area. She pulled back the scalpel and licked it, tasting Zuta's blood. Hinata shrugged, it tasted a little bit bitterer than her blood, but whatever.

Satisfied with what she had done, Hinata put the scalpel in a container filled with alcohol, and placed it back in the box. She then picked up a medium-sized container that was filled with a pale, yellow liquid. Hinata removed the cap from the container and proceeded to pour its contents on Zuta's body. "MRMPH! MMP!" Zuta cried out in pain again as the liquid began to burn at her open wounds. The smell of the liquid clued her in: gasoline.

Hinata watched Zuta try to flail around in the tight spot impassively. She saw Zuta's open wounds bubble and make a hissing noise as the gasoline washed over them.

"Are you finished yet?" Hinata turned around to face Itachi. He was leaning on a shovel, looking impatient. "In a minute," Hinata responded.

She reached into the metal box and pulled out a needle filled with clear liquid. Zuta looked at her, maybe it was morphine, hopefully enough to knock her out. Hinata noticed the desperate look in her eye and chuckled, "No, you won't get off that easily," She squeezed the needle and a bit of the liquid poured out of the end, "This, right here, is heroin. Enough to keep you awake."

Zuta's eyes began to brim with tears, "Don't worry; you won't feel a thing," Hinata said as she stuck the needle in Zuta's arm and inserted a small dose of the drug into her vein, "Yet." "Mrm!' Zuta moaned. After inserting the needle into her arm, Hinata placed the needle in the box and pulled out the final piece: a matchbox. Zuta was still dazed from the drug and didn't notice what Hinata pulled out. She pulled out a match and scratched it on the side of the box, lighting it. Hinata watched the fire wave back and forth.

_They say the first kill is… rather difficult._

Zuta looked up and saw what Hinata had in her hand; she began to shake her head wildly. "MRRRRM! UMPH!" Suddenly, Zuta's casket was pushed into a hole about eight feet deep. When it landed, her head rolled around in the casket and hit the sides of the casket, but she was still able to see Hinata at the top of the hole.

Hinata looked down at Zuta with a sadistic smile and the match between her thumb and index finger seemed to flicker expectantly, "So, Zuta, any last words?" "Mrm, MRM, MMPH!!" Zuta tried to scream but the cotton balls in her mouth muffled her cries for help.

This time Zuta was certain. Hinata's eyes had turned from white to red, the monster completely unleashed. The tears in her eyes were falling down her cheeks as she began to cry. She couldn't possible die this way, burned to death by a six year-old!

_But I found it easy._

Hinata smiled even wider, showing teeth, "That's what I thought…" She dropped the match into the box and watched the flames immediately begin to engulf the gasoline covered ropes. "MRM!! MRMH!" Zuta wailed wildly as she watched the flames lick at her skin and open cuts.

_In fact, rather fun._

Hinata watched the flame lap at Zuta's skin, peeling and blistering it; Zuta's open cuts began to bubble and hiss louder because of the flames. The scent of burned flesh quickly filled her nostrils and she slowly inhaled it, savoring its unique smell. Soon, she began to chuckle before breaking out into a low laugh. "Hahahaha…"

_Yes… Fun, indeed._

Hinata paused for a second, "Oh, I forgot to mention, the whole casket is fireproof. So while you burn, nothing will happen to the outside or inside. You should be grateful." Her sentence was ignored by Zuta who was still screaming in pain. Hinata shrugged and looked at Itachi, "Okay, you can close it now." He nodded and took the shovel and reached into the hole and hit the casket door to make it slam shut on Zuta's burning body.

He then began to cover the body with the large pile of dirt.

As Hinata placed her instruments away, she took a second to take out her petri dish and look at Zuta's skin. She smiled widely again before continuing to pack up.

_That was the first time my monster was fully unleashed, and it was so relieving… The feel of the scalpel in my hand, the sound of Zuta's flesh being cut, and the smell of it burning… It's something that I'll never, ever, forget…_

_**END**_

_**Stephano Hungary: Alright, hope you guys liked this chapter. I went back an edited the death scene a few times. At first, before I made that preview last chapter, I was originally just going to have Hinata shut the casket door on Zuta and let her suffocate, but I thought that was too boring and decided, "Hey! Everything's more interesting when it's on fire, so let's do that!" Sick, I know.**_

_**So as always, feedback is appreciated and hopefully chapter five will be uploaded faster.**_

_**Preview of Chapter 5:**_

_I remember the first time that I was ever disappointed._

Hinata sat at her vanity, staring at her reflection. She blinked and once she opened her eyes, she saw that Itachi was standing right behind her, "I'm doing it tonight." He said. "Oh." She said.

_He told me about his plans to massacre his clan. I didn't completely understand and first, but now I do._

"After I do it, I'm leaving." Hinata's head snapped up, he didn't tell her that he was going to do that. "Why?" She asked quickly.

_I didn't want him to leave._

Itachi walked closer to her and leaned his head on her shoulder, "Because I have to." Hinata frowned and closed her eyes.

_But he did something that I never forgot._

Hinata's eyes opened once she felt Itachi's lips on her cheek. He was kissing her. She saw her face heat up lightly in the mirror. Once he removed his lips he whispered in her ear, "Goodbye, Hinata-chan." And with that, he disappeared.


	6. Departure

**Tsumi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 5: **Departure

_After my mother's death and killing Zuta, I was actually a fairly pleasant child to be around. Scratch that, I would have been if I didn't have to continue that ridiculous stuttering façade._

Hinata was outside in the Hyuuga compound gardens. She sat underneath her mother's favorite tree: a peach tree. Hikari had planted it long before Hinata was born, and would take Hinata with her to sit underneath the tree every single day, even when she was pregnant with Hanabi.

"Oh…!" Hinata grunted softly. A peach had fallen from the tree and hit her on her head. She looked around her body and found the large, ripe piece of fruit lying next to her hand. Hinata picked it up with both hands, it was too large for her to hold with one, and stared at its bright red and orange skin.

_Peaches are my favorite fruit._

After staring for a little while and making sure that it wasn't bruised, Hinata bit into the fruit. She ripped off a piece and pulled it into her mouth with her tongue and began to chew. Normally, she didn't particularly like to eat sweet things, but Hinata savored the sweet yet tangy flavor it produced.

_It was just like me in a way: soft and sweet on the outside…_

After about ten minutes, Hinata had eaten most of the fruit. The juice had dribbled down and dried on her chin, making it sticky. Hinata then bit at the fruit once more pulled back once she did.

_But solid and hard on the inside._

"Hm?" The fruit was no longer soft, but hard. She poked at it with her finger and was rewarded with a soft thumping sound, it was firm. Curious, she threw it at the tree and was rewarded with an even heavier thumping noise. "Tweet, tweet," Hinata then smirked; it was time for a little target practice.

She looked up at the two little Blue birds currently resting on one of the branches in the tree. Hinata picked up the peach's hard center and clenched it firmly in her hand.

_You ever heard the expression 'Kill two birds with one stone?'_

Hinata breathed out, hit the tree trunk and watched the birds fly up in fright at the vibration. After waiting for the perfect opportunity, Hinata flicked her wrist and the peach's hard center went flying. The center hit both birds so hard and fast that it went right through their bodies, leaving a small hole in their middles.

_Now you've officially heard 'Kill two birds with one peach pit.'...Trademark…_

Hinata picked up the almond and felt the blood from the birds trickle onto her skin. She licked the almond and relished the tangy and salty taste that came from the birds' blood and the peach. After licking the almond for five minutes, Hinata dropped it on the ground and went back inside.

* * *

It was now night time in Konoha, and Hinata just walked into her room from dinner with the maids. Her father was too busy with her new sibling to pay any attention to her.

_Hiashi Hyuuga had to be the most aggravating man on the planet. Once again, scratch that, my dear cousin, Neji Hyuuga, rightfully owned that title._

Hinata lied down on her bed and stared out the window at the full moon. She was fascinated by its ability to control many things from such a far distance, especially she. It was strange… When the moon was at its fullest she felt calm, relaxed… almost normal. But when it disappeared, Monster came out to play.

_I never did figure out what I wanted to name my monster until a little while after._

Hinata moved from her bed and sat at her vanity, staring at her reflection, still seeing the moon's reflection off the mirror.

_I remember that being the first night that I was as human as I could have possibly been._

She blinked and once she opened her eyes, she saw that Itachi was standing right behind her, "I'm doing it tonight." He said. "Oh." She said.

_He told me about his plans to massacre his clan. I didn't completely understand and first, but now I do._

"After I do it, I'm leaving." Hinata's head snapped up, he didn't tell her that he was going to do that. "Why?" She asked quickly, turning around to face him.

_I didn't want him to leave._

Itachi walked closer to her and leaned his head on her shoulder, "Because I have to." Hinata turned to face the mirror, frowned and closed her eyes.

_But he did something that I never forgot._

Hinata's eyes opened once she felt Itachi's lips on her cheek. He was kissing her. She saw her face heat up lightly in the mirror. Once he removed his lips he whispered something unintelligible in her ear, and with that, he disappeared.

She still sat at her mirror. Hinata was now fascinated by the light redness of her cheeks. Sure she was taught how to blush on command, but to do it naturally… was unnatural.

She got up and hopped into her bed, not bothering to cover herself with a blanket. Before she went to sleep completely, she left her window open for him drifted off.

_After this night… Nothing would be the same… _

Hinata's eyes slowly drifted open, her slumber disturbed at a faint scream coming from the Uchiha compound. "Sasuke…" she whispered. He must've found them murdered in cold blood by his brother.

_Maybe I should've convinced Itachi to kill my clan instead… Kami knows they were a great deal more annoying._

Hinata's eyes snapped up to look at the moon. Once she did, she began to smile. The moon was now a dull red color. "Itachi…" she whispered in amazement. He had done it for her. He had turned the entire moon red for her.

_I felt my inner monster begin to resurface after the sight of the moon. Now it comes out during the full moons and new moons._

She blinked slowly, and once she opened her eyes, she saw Itachi balancing himself on her window ledge. He smelled strongly of blood, but it didn't overpower his naturally spicy scent. They stared at each other for a long time before she broke the silence, "How long?"

"Five to six years." He replied. "…" Hinata didn't say anything back and they continued to stare at each other. "…Will I ever see you again?" She asked, "Maybe." He said. She blinked her eyes again. "I may have a raven or two drop in on you every once and a while to see how you are doing, though, during the time of my absence."

His words made the corners of her mouth turn up slightly; it may not be much, but it'll have to do.

_I wish he would've done more during those long years we were apart, but I had to make do with what I had._

"CAW!" A raven crowed as it flew overhead. Itachi craned his head slightly to gaze out of the window, seeing the black bird fly in front of the red moon. "I must go now." He stood up and turned to leave. But before he did so, Hinata spoke, "I'll miss you…" She said softly.

He turned his head to gaze at her and said, "I'll miss you, too…" He reached down to brush her bangs from across her forehead, "My little, sunny place."

_He was the only one besides my mother whom I allowed to call me that. It was our little pet name that I wanted to be only spoken by his voice only._

They both smiled softly as he jumped out of the window and disappeared underneath the moonlight.

Hinata watched the moon change from its dull red to the pale white, and after about an hour, she finally drifted off into sleep, counting down the days until he would one day return.

_**END**_

_**Stephano Hungary: Here be chapter 5, and I hope you guys enjoyed it; now we'll be getting into more of a killing spree as the chapters roll on, teeheehee, it gives me a happy feeling inside. :3**_

_**As always, feedback is abso-friggin-awesome, and six will be coming you guys' way soon!**_

_**Preview of Chapter 6:**_

"You're really quiet and weird, you know that?" "O-oh, well, I-I'm sorry." "No, you shouldn't apologize for being different! You should be proud of it!" "O-okay, I'll try…" Suddenly, the urge to chop into his head with a meat cleaver was sounding very pleasant to Hinata, if only to rid herself of the annoying pest engaging her in such a… friendly way.

_He had to be the most _annoying _creature on the face of the Earth…_

"Ahhhhh, Sakura-chan is soooo cute." Hinata could see drool forming from the corner of his mouth.

_I had every right to do this world a favor and wipe him off the face off the planet…_

"WOOHOO! RAMEN!" Inwardly, Hinata's eye twitched at his enthusiasm.

_And his name…_

"I'm gonna be the next Hokage one day so don't forget my name,"

_Is Naruto Uzumaki._

"It's NARUTO UZUMAKI!"


	7. First and Last Day of School

**Tsumi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 6: **First and Last Day of School

_After Itachi left, I indulged myself in training, reading, and refining my monster's skills; after he left, I knew I was on my own, and I had to take special care into making sure that I made absolutely no mistakes._

Hinata strolled down the street through the square of the bustling village on her way to school. Her eyes wandered everywhere, making her look dazed and distracted, which is what she wanted everyone to think. Over the years, Hinata hasn't been able to find herself a decent victim to take care of so she spent her time killing wild animals from birds to wolves and even tigers; she could get physical as well as mental training for when she got ready to kill a real victim.

_I was restless during the five years that Itachi was gone, but on my first day at the ninja academy when I was 12, I knew my luck was about to change, and that the real fun was about to begin._

Hinata slipped into the classroom, quietly, and no one noticed her.

_I wondered if any of my classmates, over the years, had matured any._

As soon as she sat down, Naruto and Kiba came barreling into the classroom, falling down the steps to get to the desks. Then, frustrated, Kiba picked up Naruto with ease because of his small height and weight and threw him out of the side window in the classroom. He howled with victory and ran and jumped into his seat with a big grin on his face.

Hinata scoffed lightly and rolled her eyes.

_Or if they still lacked it._

Hinata looked around the classroom, gazing at her classmates; Shikamaru was still sleeping and Chouji was still eating, as usual; Sakura and Ino were fighting over Sasuke and Sasuke was still brooding, as usual; Kiba was obnoxiously loud and Shino was unusually quiet, as usual; and Naruto- "Where the hell is Kiba? I'm gonna kick that bastard's ass!" The blond burst through the door, yelling and demanding to know where Kiba was.

Hinata rolled her eyes again; Naruto was still annoying as hell, again, _as usual_.

_I wish to the highest power in this world that I did not have to have a "crush" on that idiot… But, I had to maintain the disguise…_

Hinata quickly composed herself and blushed lightly to make her… 'attraction' to the blonde noticeable, but no matter what she did (Thank Kami) Naruto still didn't notice.

_No matter how demeaning…_

Hinata's Chunin sensei Hiro Taka strolled leisurely into the class. He had short, spiky black hair and brown eyes, and had decent facial features and he was also very tall. Hinata was always wary of him for some reason ever since he started teaching their class one year ago.

_I just always thought that there had to be something seriously wrong with you if you actually looked forward to getting up every morning to teach a bunch of hyperactive, mindless pre-pubescents every single morning…_

Hiro walked to the front of the class, standing in front of the desk and effectively gained every students' attention. "Is everyone ready for their survival training exercise in a few days?" He asked cheerfully. The children responded in delight and screamed loudly while Hinata just nodded her head quickly to pretend to be just as excited. "Perfect, but before we do that, we need to head outside and polish our techniques a little bit before we go anywhere."

The students groaned in response. "Now, don't be like that! Let's go to the training field and I'll be out there in a minute." And just as Hiro finished the students were practically half way out of the door. Hinata moved slowly not wanting to be stuck in the crowd, and apparently so did another girl who was walking beside her.

"Mina?" Hiro said. The girl standing beside Hinata paused, her eyes widening momentarily before going back to normal. Hinata noticed her nervousness before exiting the room. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Mina nodded weakly before walking down the steps to his desk.

_I don't know why I stayed behind to eavesdrop, but my monster just had a feeling and I went for it._

Hinata used her Byakugan to see through the walls, her hearing was exceptional as well to help her listen in on their conversation. "I missed you…" Hiro said. Hinata saw Mina gulp and her chakra was moving erratically. "You haven't talked to me for a while, either…" Hiro continued to talk as he twirled part of Mina's brown hair in his fingers. "Why is that?" He asked.

Hinata saw Mina's heartbeat increase. Hiro furrowed his eyebrows and squinted his eyes in irritation, "Why is that?" He asked more forcefully as he gripped Mina's hair tightly in his hand. Mina yelped softly as he did this before saying, "I don't know…" Hiro scoffed, "Che." He threw her to the ground by her hair as she cried out, holding her head, tenderly.

Hinata saw Hiro unzip his pants, releasing his now throbbing member, "You know what to do." He said, staring down at Mina. Her lipped trembled before she reluctantly opened her mouth.

Hinata shut off her Byakugan before she saw the rest, and she was surprised at the slight disgust she felt for the bastard.

_I was surprised to find out that that was one of the things that annoyed me the most. Predators and… Ugh, Naruto…_

As she walked to the training field, she was already planning a creative solution to deal with said pest, her face had a twisted smirk present that would soon disappear, but for now it stayed.

* * *

The next day in class, Hinata subtly watched Mina the whole time. Hinata noticed her mouth was slighty red and swollen and her collarbone and wrists had traces of bruises that were beginning to turn a dark purple. Mina's eyes were pink and the area around her eyes was dark with heavy bags present.

_Later after class it was then that I made my move._

After the class filtered out Hinata still sat in her seat, having already asked Hiro-sensei if she could stay after and ask him a question and he allowed it, but not before giving Mina a look that clearly meant 'later.' She got out of her seat and walked calmly down the classroom steps to stand in front of Hiro and his desk.

"What is it that you wanted to ask, Hinata?" Hiro said, leaning on the desk.

"W-well, there's this boy a-and…" she trailed off. He responded, "Yes, and?" She continued, "A-and well… I-I'm not sure as t-to how to a-approach him, s-so I thought that…" As she was saying this, she walked closer to Hiro, and she was now touching him, her chest leaning against his, their noses almost touching, "You could teach me…" She finished huskily. Hinata felt Hiro harden against her thigh and he began to breathe deeply.

She grazed her hand against his cheek, holding his gaze while her other hand reached behind her back pouch, "Can you do that for me, Hiro-sensei?" Hinata asked again. Hiro nodded dumbly as his hands began to move to grab her breasts.

Hinata then blinked her eyes before speaking, "Good." She then whipped out a tranquilizer-filled hypodermic needle and jammed it in Hiro's neck. His eyes widened for a short moment, dazed at the sudden movement, before rolling back in his head and his body slid off of his desk and to the floor.

"But don't worry, you'll be able to help me…" Hinata put the needle away and hoisted Hiro over her shoulder effortlessly, "Just not in the way you might think…" She muttered darkly before disappearing in a black flash.

* * *

Hiro's eyes slowly but surely started to open but quickly shut after they were exposed to a bright light being flashed in his face. He repeated the process of opening his eyes, albeit even more slowly with the added presence of the light. He tried speaking but found he was gagged with cotton balls and felt tape on the outside of his mouth keeping the cotton firmly in place.

"Mrm?" Hiro also noticed that his entire body had been stripped entirely and naked and was strapped down onto a metal table. He looked around the room to try and see if there was anything in the area he might have been able to use, but his wandering eyes stopped as soon as he gazed upon a mop of midnight blue hair. The midnight blue-haired person was turned around, snapping a pair of plastic gloves onto their hands. Hiro had unconsciously flinched at the sound the gloves made once they were placed on.

The dark-haired person finished buttoning up their suit before turning around, revealing herself as Hinata Hyuuga. Hiro's eyes widened at this, "MRM?" Hinata smirked at his reaction, "Surprised?" She asked, "That's okay, I get that reaction a lot," She paused and snapped her fingers, correcting her last statement, "Or rather I would if people actually knew who I… or what I am." She smiled before picking up a scalpel.

Hiro's eye twitched as he thought about what she might do to him with the metal instrument. She stood next to the metal table, which suddenly felt very cold to Hiro, as she moved the scalpel to where the blade part of the tool touched his cheek. Hinata then slowly began to carve into his cheek, only going deep enough to be able to lift up the layer of skin that she desired once she was done, and just like with Zuta, Hinata shaped the carved piece of skin in the shape of a puzzle piece.

Hiro flinched the entire time of the process and he tried to move his head away but she had also strapped his head down to the table with tape. He shut one eye in pain as Hinata peeled off the piece of flesh from his cheek and put it in a Petri dish.

Hinata released the breath that she was holding, "Well now that that's over, it's time for the real fun." She said while smiling deviously as she placed the dish in her pants pocket. She turned her back to look at the counter, "Now, what should I use first…?" She mumbled to herself. Hiro saw her hand hover over a number of instruments like a hammer and some nails, a metal drill and some screws, a pair of hooks, and some matches.

Her hand went back and forth over each tool before she said, "What the hell, let's use 'em all!" "HRM?" Hiro tried to protest but it was effectively mumbled by the cotton balls. Hinata turned around to look at Hiro's distressed face. "Oh yes." She said as she smiled wickedly, her eyes suddenly turning red in Hiro's vision.

Hinata held the hammer in her right hand while she picked up a rusty 6 six-inch nail in her left. She placed the nail over his left foot, and held the hammer over it. "MRM! MM! MMRM!" Hiro tried to scream but it was all in vain. Hinata chuckled deeply, "Here we go…" She muttered.

She raised her right hand and brought the hammer down hard on the nail, slamming the nail half way in through Hiro's foot. Hinata felt the nail enter and exit through the bone through the two pieces of metal clanging together, and the crushing sound felt satisfying to her as she sighed deeply. Hiro's body convulsed at the sudden pain as he made a muffled groaning sound. Hinata looked up at Hiro to see his expression, his eyes were glassy and tears threatened to spill, and his eyebrows were contorted in a pained look.

Hinata moved to the right side of metal table and began to hammer away at his right foot. The crunching sound the metal made as it clashed with Hiro's bone made Hinata sigh again in delight; it was so relaxing. Hinta then put the hammer and nails down on the counter and she could hear Hiro exhale deeply and in relief that that torture was over. Her smile widened even more as she picked up the metal drill and screws, and once she turned around she could see that the tears had finally fallen on Hiro's face and she could see snot begin to flow down from his nostrils and off to the side of his cheeks.

"But wait, there's more!" She said cheerfully as she skipped over to the table. Hiro groaned at this and he tried to prepare himself for the pain that was yet to come. Hinata placed the screw firmly in the middle of Hiro's left palm before she placed the drill on top of it, "Better make sure these screws are in nice and tight, shouldn't we?" Hinata said as she flipped the power button on and the drill began to spin wildly. The whirring sound the drill made as it pushed the screw through his hand made Hiro sick to his stomach.

The vibration went through his entire body, making him shake and convulse in spastic movements, although his feet didn't move too much because of the nails that were in place. The blood flew out from the wound on Hiro's hand and splattered on Hinata's hand and cheeks. A couple drops of blood landed on Hinata's lips and she lapped them up, savoring the salty and metallic taste.

She went to the right side of the table and repeated the process and the whirring sound and vibrations made Hiro's body twitch again in pained movements. Hinata chuckled at his discomfort before putting the drill and the rest of the screws down on the counter. She then picked up the matches and went back to the table.

Hiro's eyes were watery because of his crying but he could still see the matches in Hinata's hand very clearly. Hinata lit one of the matches and watched the flame flicker, holding the stick in between her thumb and index finger. "You know, I wouldn't be doing this if you had just left Mina alone…" Hiro snapped his eyes open, "Hrm?" he said. Hinata turned to look at him, the match still in her hand, "You know what I'm talking about," she walked over to him, and stood on the right side of the table where she could see the puzzle-shape opening she made in his cheek, "Now, you're going to pay the price for all the pain you've caused to Mina and every child you have touched."

She smothered the match into his cheek and once again savored the scent of burning flesh. "MRM!" Hiro groaned loudly again as she carved a symbol of some sort into his cheek with the match. Hinata sighed at the smell; it reminded her of Zuta from a long time ago. She continued to mark Hiro's face with the match, "Almost…" and as soon as it stopped leaving a black mark, she went to light another match and continue her task. "And done!" she said cheerfully.

Once she was done, Hinata stood back to survey her work; the fresh mark she made on Hiro's face was a kanji for child, something she thought would be fitting for him. She cherished the expression on Hiro's face so much. Tears and snot were falling down his face and off the side of his cheeks, the cotton balls in his mouth were died a slight green and yellow color-Hinata determined that he must've thrown up during the beginning of his torture-and his forehead was wrinkled by his eyebrows arching in different ways to make a look pain present.

Hinata went up to the table and firmly placed a hand on Hiro's burned cheek, and waited for him to stop groaning in pain, "There, there… That wasn't so bad was it?" she cooed as she rubbed his cheek. He groaned again in pain as she rubbed her hand up against his wound, and shook his head very slowly, responding to her question.

She brought her hand back; "Good…" she walked over a cabinet, opened it, and pulled out a threatening nine-inch knife, the light bouncing off of the knife made Hiro's eyes squint at the glare; Hinata began to feel a sense of déjà-vu wash over her at this. "Because now we'll settle this…" Hinata said darkly as her eyes seemed to turn into an even deeper scarlet red.

Hiro's eyes widened as she placed the knife under his right eye and she began to play with his bottom eye lid with the blade. She flipped the eyelid down with the blade and let it rest on the inside of the pocket. "And here we go…" In a sudden movement, Hinata jabbed Hiro's right eye and tore it right out of its socket sending the piece of flesh flying.

"HRM! MRM!" Hiro screamed in agonizing pain. The eye was now dangling off of the side of his face being held in tact by the muscle surrounding the optic nerve. Hinata chuckled at Hiro as his body continued to shiver and shake in terror.

She decided to carve the kanji for child in Hiro's skin once more over his entire body. Once she neared his groin area, Hinata sliced off his reproductive organ in one quick and smooth slice. After doing this, she once again peered up to gaze at Hiro's expression.

Hiro's eyes… or left eye rolled up to the back of his head, as he blacked out from the white-hot pain that the girl was putting him through. She woke him back up with another slice to his skin and watched in delight at how much blood he had spilled on the table.

Hinata carved the kanji in the middle of his chest before bringing the blade up to his throat. "So, Hiro…" she started, the blade grazed slightly up against a vein in his throat, déjà-vu washed over her again, "Any last words?"

Hiro's head began to thrash back and forth as much as it possibly could, "MRMM! HMM! HMRM!" He tried to protest but it was for nothing. Hinata scoffed, "Hm… That's what I thought." She said tersely as she brought the blade down straight through his throat, scrapping the metal table as it exited.

She brought her hand back and let the knife sit in his throat, surveying her work once again. "Hm…" Hinata placed a hand on her hip and another to her chin before smirking, "Yes, I do believe I have outdone myself." After making this statement, Hinata giggled and began to put her tools away, decided where she should put the body.

_Hm, I guess the second time is always the best… well, next to the third of course._

Hinata began to chuckle at where she would put it and was sure that it would cause quite a stir.

* * *

"Oh, my God!" "What the fuck is that?" "Who the hell did this?" These were some of the many cries and shouts that were coming from the middle of the square the following day. Hinata walked with a slight skip in her step as walked in that direction, still making sure to look dazed and distracted. Kiba caught sight of her and stopped her, "Hinata, did you hear?" "H-hear what?" "Hiro-sensei, he's dead!"

She gasped, "D-dead? How?" Kiba shook his head, "I don't know, but I'm glad." "W-why?" "He was a pedophile. You know Mina?" she nodded her head, "He was messing around with her for almost six months, now, and this other girl named Kira for ten, and there are even more girl students starting to fess up as to what he put them through," Kiba growled, his fist clenched, "I'm glad somebody got rid of this guy, cuz if they didn't, I certainly would've…" he muttered.

_Of course he would have…_

Hinata sighed, "W-well, I suppose t-that's pretty g-good…" Kiba took a deep breath, "Yeah I guess, come on, let's go to class, hopefully they got us someone new."

* * *

Hinata sat down, just in time for class to start. She looked around the room, everyone, boy and girl, were gossiping about the ruckus in the street, and wondered who they got to replaced Hiro-sensei.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared in the front of the classroom as a popping noise was heard. Everyone gasped except for Hinata at the person's grand entrance. He had short brown hair tied in a high, small, spiky ponytail. He had a long scar going across his nose, and he had very tanned skin; the outfit he wore signified himself as a Chunnin.

"Good evening," he started as he put his hands down from their jutsu position, "My name is Umino, Iruka, and I will be your sensei from this day forward."

_Yes, I'd say everything went quite well, don't you?_

_**END**_

_**Stephano Hungary: There ya go, whattya think? :D As always, feedback is awesome, feed me! :D And also stay tuned for more! I don't have a preview this time as chapter 7 is still in the works, I'm deciding on whether to do the whole teammate thing or just skip over that and jump to one of Team 8's 'missions'… Let me know what you guys think about that.**_


	8. Long Way from Home

**Tsumi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 7: **Long Way from Home

_Well, it's been a while hasn't it? I suppose a refresher is in order… _

Hinata stood nervously between her two teammates, poking her two index fingers together. A boy with shaggy brown hair and two, red triangle tattoos on his face was Kiba Inuzuka. He almost always had his puppy, Akamaru, sitting in his hood or somewhere else in his jacket. The other boy on her left had shaggy hair as well, only he had dark glasses that covered his eyes, and the collar of his jacket covered up most of his face to the bridge of his nose. His name was Shino Aburame.

_Yes, these two boys are my teammates. The Aburame I could stand, seeing as how he didn't bother me as much… But the Inuzuka on the other hand…_

"Kurenai-sensei! When are we gonna get a real mission? That idiot, Naruto, and his team went on a C-Rank one; why can't we?" Kiba shouted as he waved his arms in the air.

_While he was annoying as hell, I had to agree with him on the fact that Naruto was, indeed, an idiot._

Kurenai chuckled before speaking, "Well, you'll be happy to know that I spoke with the Hokage yesterday and he and I came to the conclusion that you three are finally ready for a C-Rank mission." Kiba's jaw fell, his mouth was wide open in a silent scream before he began flail his body around, "YEAH! WOOHOO! FINALLLY!" He shouted.

Hinata giggled at his antics while Shino sighed quietly before rolling his head slightly. After a few more minutes of rejoicing, Kiba calmed down enough before he continued to talk to Kurenai, "So, what's the mission? I mean it's gotta be important if it needs the assistance of three, incredibly strong genin." Kiba said smugly.

Kurenai rolled her eyes before speaking again, "There is a serious dilemma going on in the Village Hidden in the Mist. Apparently a substantial amount of people have been going missing, and then after three or four days, their body is found. We need to find out who is committing these crimes and need to stop them before more people are lost."

"Oooooh, one of those whodunit kinda things, huh? Awesome…" Kiba whispered. "S-Sounds… f-frightening…" Hinata mumbled. Shino continued to remain impassive while his kikaichu buzzed in excitement. Kurenai chuckled once more, "I have faith in you three, and I know we'll be successful. We leave at dawn." And with that, Kurenai disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The trio stood in a triangle formation, staring at one another. Even though they had been together for three months now, it was still slightly awkward talking to each other. Their whole team was completely mismatched; a loud-mouth Inuzuka, an impassive Aburame, and a shy as a mouse Hyuuga. Yes, they were odd, indeed.

Kiba broke the silence, "So… I guess I'll you guys tomorrow… Then?" Shino shrugged before walking off and Hinata mumbled a soft, 'Goodbye,' before bowing and walking to her home. "Ooookay, then." Kiba said. Akamaru whined, "Yeah, they are pretty weird, but, eh, whattaya gonna do?" He put his arms behind his head before heading home as well, Akamaru faithfully trailing behind.

* * *

When Hinata opened the gates to her home, she saw Hiashi standing in the courtyard, watching over Hanabi as she trained. Hiashi looked at her before speaking, "Your sensei informed me that you will be leaving on a mission tomorrow morning."

"Y…Yes." Hinata stuttered in reply. He huffed at her meek reply before speaking once more, "Don't get in anyone's way. You'll only jeopardize the mission. Remember that."

Hinata bit her tongue to keep herself from saying a snarky reply. '_I could kill you where you stand, old man… And one day I will end you…_' She thought darkly. "Y-Yes, father…" She muttered before entering the household. As she walked down the halls, she passed Neji, who said nothing but sneered harshly at her presence before continuing to his destination. When he passed her Hinata had a hard glare on her face and was tempted to go after Neji and give him a _real_ reason to hate her… But that moment could wait. His demise as well as her father's would come soon. And she would be the one to deliver it.

_Their ignorance would be their downfall. My father's pride in my younger sister's supposed _genius_ was laughable. And Neji's obsession with all that fate and destiny bullshit would also destroy him. I was far more advanced than my sister was in her young age… But I couldn't let them know that now, could I?_

She grinned to herself and decided to go and look at her puzzle pieces for a little while.

* * *

After a few hours of traveling, the group had finally arrived in the Village Hidden in the Mist at mid-day. They made their first visit to the Mizukage who gave them basic information involving the mission before sending them off to begin their own investigation.

They walked down the streets of the marketplace and stopped and stared at the crowd of people surrounding a flower shop. The team squeezed their way to the front to see what all of the commotion was about and saw a woman with a red hakama and a white haori. She had long black hair that was put in a loose ponytail held by a white ribbon. The woman was looking through the flowers, gently touching the petals of some, and smelling others.

Hinata eavesdropped on a few conversations but could only make out a few words. "Takani-sama, sugoi!" "…She's so pure…" "I wish I could be a natural beauty like her…" "Ugh, too bad she's a priestess, I'd definitely like a piece a' that!" _And _after that last man's comment, Hinata decided to stop listening, rolling her eyes and scoffing, unaware that Shino had watched her movement.

Hinata stared at the woman more as she exited the shop. "Hello, everyone!" She said, politely. The citizens started to clamor at the priestess, once more. The miko scanned the crowd before stopping at Hinata, her eyes widening at her exotic features. Takani smiled at her, "Well, aren't you a pretty one?" Hinata jumped and turned a bright red before stuttering and pointing at herself, "M-m-me?" She squeaked. Takani nodded again, "Mm-hmm." "O-oh… T-t-thank-y-you…" Hinata said in reply, hiding her eyes in her bangs.

Before she looked down, however, Hinata caught a glimpse of a silver necklace when her haori opened a slight bit because of the brief breeze. It was odd because the symbol on the end of the necklace was an upside-down triangle inside a circle. '_Weird…_' Hinata thought, but she let it go as she watched Takani walk towards the outskirts of town. "Come on, guys. We have some crime scenes to investigate." Kurenai said. The trio nodded and they jumped on top of the flower shop's rooftop before jumping to other roofs as well.

As they jumped from roof to roof of the marketplace buildings, Kurenai spoke, again, "Okay, Team, so far there have been four murders in this village, and they have all occurred at certain points in the city. We will split up and investigate two of each of these points, gather information, and we will regroup at the rendezvous point. Agreed?" "Yes!" Was the collective reply.

She handed each of them a copy of a map of the city. It had black dots indicating where each of the murders had taken place, and certain points were circled, indicating the areas they were investigate. "We report back in three hours." Kurenai sped off the west of the city; Shino went east; Kiba, south; and Hinata, north.

* * *

Once Hinata reached her first point, she sighed deeply, glad to be rid of her teammates. She closed her eyes before opening them, her facial features becoming cold and as frozen as stone. She walked around her designated area for a few minutes before finding an area of grass that was a mixture of dried blood and dirt.

Hinata knelt down and wiped up a sample of the scene with her first and middle finger. She brought them up to her eyes so she could look at it more closely. She then rubbed her fingers against her thumb, feeling the dirt and crusty blood clash together, before wiping the sample off on her pants.

She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary during her investigation, and she knew that something wasn't right. Normally she'd be able to figure out things like these faster than usual, but it just didn't add up. There were no instruments that were used in the murder, no traces of human DNA… It just didn't make sense.

Hinata stood up and took another deep breath, "Byakugan!" Activating her Kekkei Genkai, the veins around her eyes began to swell and twitch as chakra coursed through them, enhancing her vision. She slowly turned around in a circle so she would not miss any evidence that may appear.

'_Nothing out of the ordinary…_' She thought. As she continued to turn, Hinata saw a rectangular piece of paper inside the trunk of a tree not even five feet away from the crime scene. She kept turning and saw another slip of paper. She turned again. There was one more in the tree trunk on the right as well. She turned off her Byakugan and walked towards one of the trees. Before she reached into the hole of one of the trunks, she paused, '_They could be bomb tags set to go off if anyone tampers with it… Better back off and send a shadow clone instead…_'

Hinata jumped back and created three shadow clones, each investigating one of the trees. She stood thirty feet away, watching the clones with her Byakugan. The good news is, the slips of paper weren't bombs, but they were painted black, covering whatever writing was on them.

Hinata held one slip of paper in her hand and scratched off the paint with her nail. After a few more minutes, she scratched off the entire slip of paper. She furrowed her eyebrows at the katagana written on it, "Jashin…?" She mumbled. Two of her other clones revealed the other slips of paper. Hinata grabbed the other two and began to read, "Jashin… Jashin?" She also noticed that all three slips of paper had a circle with an upside-down equilateral triangle inside it. Hinata furrowed her eyebrows again, "I… I think I've seen this before… But where?"

"_Well aren't you a pretty one?_"

Hinata snapped her head up, "Takani…" The small smirk that was one her face widened so much if anyone was looking at her face, they would have thought she was insane. She chuckled before looking up at the sun. Judging by the position it's been close to an hour since she started investigating. '_I still have two hours left…_' She thought to herself.

She looked around her area once more before releasing her clones and running back towards the city, deciding to do some more investigating there.

* * *

As Hinata walked through the marketplace, the triangle in the circle was running through her mind, constantly. '_Takani's got to be behind this… But the only question is_ _what the hell or who the hell is Jashin? Why would she do this in the first place?_' Continuing her walk, Hinata came across an old shrine on the far east of the town. She saw a wooden post sticking up out of the ground and saw that the words read, "Akiru, Takani. Priestess." "Hah, this is almost too easy."

Hinata looked around the shrine and saw a wind chime jingling in the wind. Her eyes widened when she saw the encircled symbol hanging off one of the metal pipes; the other pipes had encircled shapes like squares and diamonds, possibly to make the upside-down triangle look inconspicuous. Hinata paused and looked at her surroundings to make sure no one was there before jumping into a tall tree. She balanced herself on top of the branches and she jumped from tree to tree to get a good view of the inside of the shrine.

Hinata jumped around to the back of the shrine and hid herself carefully in the vibrant green leaves. She saw Takani sitting down facing a young man, holding his hands with his palms facing upward. The woman's eyes were closed and she appeared to be humming a mantra of sorts while the young man's eyes were wide open in either fear or bewilderment.

Hinata activated her Byakugan to get a closer look at the inside of the shrine as well as the priestess. '_Hmm…_' Hinata noticed scars along the woman's arms, legs, and torso and wondered why they were there in the first place.

She saw Takani stop humming before she opened her eyes. "I sense a dark presence within you." "Y-you do?" The man trembled. "I will have to perform an exorcism immediately before the demon will take you over completely." Takani said. He nodded feverishly as Takani walked away to get the materials.

'_He can't possibly believe that he's possessed… Only a complete fool would believe this…_' Hinata thought to herself, frowning deeply while scoffing.

"You know this is the second time I've seen you act so uncharacteristically." A deep voice spoke from behind Hinata making her twitch, careful not to make her presence known.

'_Damn. I should've been paying more attention…_' Hinata turned around and her eyes widened again, "…Shino?"

The Aburame pushed himself up from his leaning position on the trunk of the tree to walk and sit beside her on the branch; Hinata watched his every move. "Any particular reason why you're stalking Takani?" Hinata stayed silent at his question and continued to stare at Shino.

"How… did you know I was here?" She asked. Shino brought out his index finger towards her hand and Hinata watched as a small beetle crawled out from under her sleeve and towards his hand. "I planted a kikaichu on the entire team to keep track of you. This female informed me that you had moved from your designated area and you were headed towards a new destination." He explained. "Are going to tell me why you're stalking Takani?" She blinked and pulled out the paper from her pouch. "I found this at my crime scene. The symbol on the bottom of the paper is the same thing as the necklace that Takani's wearing." Hinata said.

"… So you believe that Takani is behind the string of murders plaguing the country?"

Hinata remained emotionless at his statement and turned her attention back to Takani. Shino looked at her for a few more seconds before looking at Takani as well.

While the two were talking, Takani had made the man lay on his back with his arms out and his legs together. She had his limbs tied down; telling him the process might be a slight bit painful. Hinata and Shino raised an eyebrow, since when were exorcisms painful? They thought the process just involved holy water and some more chanting…

Takani also blind-folded and gagged the man with white cloth. She opened her haori and the light bounced off of her necklace as she brought her arms out. "Great Jashin-sama… I offer you this sacrifice in your name…"

Shino blinked at her statement. Sacrifice? That man was going to be killed! He balanced himself on the balls of his feet, ready to pounce, but Hinata placed a hand on top of shoulder. He paused at her touch and turned to face her.

She only smiled darkly before murmuring, "Good things come to those who wait…" She removed her hand and continued to stare at Takani. Shino sat back on his feet again, staring at Takani as well.

"Release this man of the evil presence within him…" She reached into her haori and pulled out a small, but sharp silver blade. She gripped it firmly in her hands, "With this sacrifice I offer, my Lord, may your power grow ever stronger so that you may once again return to this realm to destroy all non-believers…!"

Takani brought the blade up and took a deep breath before falling to her knees, bringing the blade down towards the man's throat.

"Now." Hinata said firmly. She and Shino swiftly jumped from the tree branch and stopped Takani in her tracks. Shino gripped both of her wrists in one hand and Hinata held her head in a chokehold. "G-gah…" Takani dropped the blade from her grasp as she felt someone choke her.

She looked up and saw a young boy with a high collar and black glasses stare down at her, and she could see in the reflection of his sunglasses the person who was choking her. "I-it's y-you… Gah…" Takani said. Hinata nodded tersely, "Yes. It's me." She released her right hand and reached into her back pouch to pull out a needle.

She didn't say one word as she plunged the needle into her neck, injecting her with the tranquilizer. After a few seconds, Takani's eyes glazed over and Shino and Hinata released her, letting her fall over.

Shino untied the man spoke to him firmly, "You will go back to where you came from. You will not speak of this to anyone." The man nodded in fright and scrambled away from the two children and unconscious woman. After the man had left, Hinata grabbed Takani's necklace by the dangling emblem and ripped it off, pocketing it in her back pouch.

Hinata stood over Takani, glaring at her body. "Now what do we do with her?" "The same thing that I did to Hiro Taka-sensei." Hinata replied, throwing Takani over her shoulder. Shino's eyebrows rose up at this statement. "Taka-sensei… That was you?" "I just admitted didn't I?" Hinata faced Shino, "Now… You have two choices," Behind his sunglasses, Shino had squinted his eyes. "I can either kill you where you stand since you know too much already… Or," She trailed off. "Or what?" She grinned, "Or you can join me."

"What?" He asked, incredulous at her statement. "Hehehe… You heard me. Trust me Shino; I only destroy people who deserve it." "That doesn't change the fact that you're killing people on a whim." Shino said abruptly. Hinata chuckled again, "Well you can't win them all." She turned away, prepared to jump and take Takani's body to a secluded area. "I'll give you until tonight to make your decision. It's your call on whether you'll be alive or dead at dawn tomorrow."

In a split-second, Hinata disappeared into the air, leaving Shino contemplating in the shrine.

* * *

Kurenai rented out a hotel in the city for a few days during the mission. She and Hinata stayed in one room while Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru slept in another.

It was currently sunset…

Hinata placed her stuff down before speaking, "Sensei, I'm g-going to get s-some water… I-I'll be right b-back…" She stuttered. Kurenai nodded and Hinata walked out of the room and towards the stairs.

Shino lay back on his bed, thinking back on what Hinata told him. He could either join her… Or be dead by tomorrow morning…

The idea of killing people didn't really disturb him, it was the fact that they would be killing people as some sort of dark vigilantes instead of letting the ANBU force take care of it.

Shino furrowed his eyebrows. Then again, the Hokage is a very merciful man and would have most likely just kept the accused jailed for their entire life instead of ending it like they deserved. He looked to his side and saw that his right fist was clenched, tightly.

He relaxed. Maybe joining sides with Hinata would prove beneficial, after all… He would be hurting no innocents… Only those who were truly deserving would meet their end.

He sat up; he had made his decision.

Shino heard Hinata's light footsteps walk past his room and he stood up, "I'm going to get water. I'll be back." He said tersely. Kiba waved his hand, replying, "Whatever!"

The Aburame walked out of the room and down the hall to an isolated room where a water machine was stored. Hinata was already there, leaning on the machine taking a sip of water out of a Styrofoam cup.

She chewed on the brim of the cup, leaving light bite marks, "You've either come here to die or to join me… Which is it?" She continued chewing on the cup as she stared at him.

Shino remained quiet for a few seconds; his head was down while this was going on. "Well…?" Hinata whispered tauntingly. He lifted his head up, looking at Hinata straight in her eye, "…I'll join you…"

Hinata smirked on the inside of the cup, "…Perfect…" was the echoed reply. She threw her cup in the trashcan before making a clone of herself. The real Hinata pointed to the clone, "We will create a clone of ourselves that will oversee the destruction of Takani. Although I want to be there in person, I don't want Kurenai or Kiba getting suspicious." She said.

Shino nodded at her explanation and created a clone of himself as well. "Once the clones have done their job, they'll disappear and relay the information back to us once they have returned." Hinata spoke again. Shino bobbed his head once more, and the clones exited the room, going to the right, while the real duo went to left.

* * *

The Hinata clone smirked and the Shino clone remained impassive as they looked at their prey. Hinata raised her right hand before speaking, "Wake up, Akiru."

_Slap!_

She back handed Takani's face, and she slowly but surely opened her eyes. "Mrm? HMH!" Takani looked around the room before her eyes settled on Hinata and Shino. Hinata spoke, "Surprised to see us?" Takani looked around the room some more before she realized she was taped to the table and stripped completely naked.

Her eyes widened as she looked back at the duo, afraid of what they might do. Hinata snapped on a pair of rubber gloves before handing Shino a pair and they switched into a black shirt with an apron covering it. Hinata smirked before speaking again, "If you're wondering, the answer is yes…" She walked back to the counter and opened a drawer; Shino finished her sentence, "You are going to die here…"

Takani wailed before trying to free her limbs; she didn't succeed. Shino shook his head before he muttered, "Hmph, like a trapped cat with nowhere to run…" Hinata sighed before turning around, a scalpel and a Petri dish in her hand, "Yes, it is quite pathetic isn't it?" She walked over to the right side of table and stared at Takani's lightly blushing cheeks. "Oh, well, what can you do?" Hinata shrugged her shoulders before bringing down the scalpel and carved out a puzzle-shaped piece of skin. She peeled the skin away slowly, and it was enough to make Takani's eyes start watering. "Hmph, we haven't even gotten started yet and she's already crying… She'll be so easy to break it won't even seen like a challenge…" Hinata took the freshly peeled skin and placed it in a container.

Shino looked at the container before looking back at Hinata and she said, "What? I like puzzles." Shino shrugged, not caring about the skin anymore and turned his focus back to Takani. He grabbed her left hand, and weaved his fingers through hers before speaking, "Hinata… How many people did Takani murder before we caught her, again?" Hinata paused at the counter, putting a finger to her chin, "Hm… I think it was… four." He smiled darkly, "Well it's not quite enough…" He replied, "But it'll have to do..." "Hrm?" Takani furrowed her eyebrows, confused at Shino's statement. He moved his fingers and placed his index and middle finger on the underside of her thumb and his thumb on the top.

The look of confusion soon left her face as she felt Shino begin to bend her thumb backwards. "Mrm! Hmm!" She tried to shake her head while pleading for him to stop. It only took a few more seconds…

-_CRCK!-_

"HMMMMH!" Takani's scream was muffled as she felt her thumb completely break and saw that it was now bent at a perfect ninety degree angle. "Only nine more to go." Shino said and he moved on to the next finger, -_CRCK!-_, "MRM!" And the next finger, -_CRCK!_-, "NMH!" And the next finger, -_CRCK!_-, "HRM!"

After one minute, all of Takani's broken fingers looked like bent toothpicks. Hinata gazed at Shino's handiwork with appreciation, "Interesting… I'll have to try something similar …" She walked over and clenched her right fist. She pressed her knuckle against one of Takani's ribs and applied pressure. The woman groaned in pain and began to scream once more pressure was forced upon her ribs.

-_GRKCK!-_

"RMNH!" Tears formed in Takani's eyes and began to stream down her face. Hinata reached up and patted her on her cheek, "Oh, it's alright." She moved her fist lower and pressed against another rib, "You only have _23 _more to go." -_GRKCK!_- "NHM!"

After five minutes, Takani's torso looked as though it was caved in and she was covered in small bruises. It was difficult for her to breathe so she took breaths in short hiccups.

Hinata stood up with a hand on her hip, pacing around the room, "Well, we can't have you running away telling anyone what we're doing, not that you'll be able to, but just in case…" Shino watched her curiously as she pulled open a drawer and drew out a large sledgehammer. He raised an eyebrow at this and continued to watch her movements as she stood over Takani. "Nothing personal, it's just that, you know, you've killed people." Hinata raised the hammer high over her head, "Well, and the fact that I've always wanted to use one of these…"

Takani's eyes widened as she saw the little girl's eyes go from white to a bright crimson red.

-_CLANG!-_

In one swift motion she brought the hammer down on top of Takani's left foot, shattering the bone in it completely. "_MRHMH!_" Takani's back arched as much as it could as she screamed in pain at having her ankle smashed entirely by the metal object. Hinata brought it back up and slammed the sledgehammer down her right foot as well.

-_CLANG!-_

"_RMHNH!_" Takani's back arched again and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out on the table. Hinata dropped the hammer to the floor, letting it clatter loudly. "Well, that was fun." She said cheerfully. "Judging by your expression, I'd say it was." Shino said.

Before she did anything else, Hinata leaned back against the counter, pondering… pondering as to what to do next with Takani. She snapped her fingers before sniggering to herself. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a knife and watched the light bounce off of the blade. "I wonder if human skin peels as easily as potato skin does, don't you Shino?" She asked. It sounded nonchalant but Shino got what she was hinting at, and smirked.

"Well, the idea never occurred to me until now, but it does sound like an interesting prospect…" He said. Hinata handed him a knife and he took it in his right hand.

Hinata started with Takani's fingers and placed the knife near her fingernail. She applied as little pressure as possible before moving but she slipped up and brought the knife down all the way through, severing her index finger. Hinata shrugged, "Oh well, it was broken anyway…" She place the knife so that the blade touched every single finger before lifting it up and chopping off all four fingers in one clean cut.

"GRH!" Takani's eyes snapped opened and she grunted, loudly, again in pain. She looked to her left hand and saw five appendages bleeding beside a fingerless hand. Her eyes widened and her eyes rose practically all the way up to her hairline at this. Hinata and Shino may not have known, but she was screaming silently, although she was gagged…

-_Chop!-_

Shino brought his knife down on her right fingers, slashing them off in one go. "GHRH!" Takani groaned in agony at the torture she was receiving.

Hinata positioned the blade right at Takani's wrist and dug into it before dragging the blade up her forearm. Hinata watched with glee as a slip of skin peeled back and curled loosely once it was completely cut off. "Oh, how cute! The skin even curls like potato skins too after you peel them!" She said cheerfully. Once five more minutes of excruciating ache had past, Takani's left arm was nothing more than a throbbing mass of bloody, twitching muscles.

Shino had done the same to her right arm and watched in awe as her muscles spasm in anguish. He felt a rush of blood go straight to his head as his heart pounded in his ears. He breathing became shallow and his hand itched to cut Takani more. Hinata gazed at Shino from across the table and saw his delighted reaction at destroying Takani's body. She smirked; the Aburame would prove useful in the future.

_I honestly had no idea that the Aburame had such a hidden cruel streak, but it proved useful…_

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" Hinata remarked. Shino cleared his throat and pushed his glasses back off the bridge of his nose. "Yes, indeed, it is…" He raised his knife, "Well… Shall we continue? There is still much work to be done…" Hinata nodded, "There is…" She and Shino took their weapons and continued to carve into Takani's body for the next excruciating fifteen minutes. It only took five for Takani to fall into a dead faint, again.

* * *

"Ugh… My head…" Takani groaned as she woke up. "AH!" She screamed as she tried to move her hands and a painful burning sensation ripped through her body, in fact, her whole body seemed to hurt no matter what she did. She looked down and screamed silently.

Her entire outer skin had been peeled away… She tried to remember… There were knives… Broken bones… Chuckling… Takani opened her eyes as she thought back at the bright red eyes that stared down at her, practically looking through her soul.

Just looking at her body drip blood in small amounts made her throat tighten as she felt bile rise up in the back of her esophagus. She blinked her eyes and bit her lip, drawing blood, to keep from screaming out loud.

"Takani, so nice of you to join us," A voice said. She lifted her neck slowly, trying not to agitate her body anymore than it already was, looking for the source of the voice.

Hinata stood in front of her while she saw Shino moving a tall round container underneath her. "You…" Takani hissed lowly. Hinata only smirked in reply, "Are you ready yet, Shino?" She stared Takani right in her brown eyes as she spoke. Shino responded, "Just about…" He pushed the container just a slight bit more, "And perfect." He said.

He walked backwards and stood next to Hinata, and stared at Takani as well. "Well, Takani… Anything you wish to say?" Hinata asked. The bound woman hissed again before spitting at Hinata's feet, "…Fuck…you!"

The two of them chuckled before Hinata pushed the top off of the container. Takani looked down and saw a clear liquid that filled up about five feet of the six foot container. She looked back at the duo with her eyebrows raised, not sure of what was happening. "Really?" Shino said. She cried out as she moved to face him, "What?" She shouted. He smirked, "You _really_ don't know what's about to happen?" "What? What's going on?" Takani wailed again.

Shino chuckled before pulling out a kunai. He flashed it in her direction and Takani flinched, thinking that he was going to throw it at her. He chuckled again before speaking, "Don't worry, we have much more in store for you, Takani…" He threw the metal weapon into the clear liquid and watched her reaction.

As soon as the kunai touched the fluid, a thick steam began to arise as the metal reacted. "Oh… my… god…! AAAAH!" Takani screamed as she realized what the liquid was. It was 100 percent hydrochloric acid. Just one drop could eat right through her skin; and she was completely exposed.

"Hehehehe…" Hinata chuckled darkly as she pulled out a remote and handed it to Shino, "You may have the honor, Shino, if you wish…" His smirk widened so much that it turned into a manic grin, "Hm, it would be my _pleasure_…" Shino took the remote from her and looked Takani straight in her eye. "Bye-bye…"

-_Beep!-_

"NO! NO! DON'T DO THIS! AAAH!" Takani screamed in terror as she was lowered more and more towards the acid. Although her broken ribs and feet wailed in unbearable soreness, she lifted her legs weakly; the adrenaline pumping through her system provided a mediocre anesthetic for her pain as she tried to stay out of reach of the nearing toxin.

"Hahaha! This is just too funny! Like trying to keep a cat out of water!" Hinata giggled behind her hand at the frightened and scrambling woman. Shino laughed deeply, finding it amusing as well.

Once Takani felt her big toe dip slightly into the acid, she wailed loudly and tried to thrash herself away, but that only served to agitate the liquid and make it jump up from the container towards her nearing body. "HSSS! AAAAH!" She screeched.

Her left foot was first to drop into the acidic liquid.

-_HISSS!-_

"AAAAAH!"

As soon as her foot came into contact with the acid, it immediately turned a yellow/green color before it started to disintegrate. It looked as if her foot was being broken down molecule by molecule before eventually disappearing and mixing into the acid.

Her right foot then dipped into the acid and was eaten away just as fast as the left one was.

-_HISSS!_-

"AAAAAH! YOU TWO… ARE DEMONS!" Takani wailed in agony and terror as tears streaked down her face. The salt from her tears stung her skinned body and only added to the pain that the hydrochloric acid was bringing.

"I'm definitely not going to disagree with that statement…" Hinata said. Shino said nothing as he continued to watch Takani burn.

Takani was almost waist deep in the acid, and it wouldn't be long until she was completely dead once the acid touches her spine and other vitals.

"LORD JASHIN… WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" Takani shouted once more. Hinata and Shino only raised an eyebrow at her scream. "HE WILL DELIVER HIS VENGEANCE UPON YOU! AND YOU WILL BE DESTR-GAH!" Takani stopped mid-yell once her waist delved deeper into the acid. "GAGH! NGH!" Her body thrashed spasmodically as threw her head around in numerous circles. "HNGH! AGHN!"

After almost thirty seconds had past, Takani's body fell limp as spit and blood pooled out of her mouth and dribbled down her chin.

Hinata and Shino remained silent as they watched the rest of her remaining body disintegrate into the acid. Once Takani's body was completely disposed of, Hinata and Shino moved the container ever so slowly before pushing it over and letting the contents flow down a floor drain, obliterating any and all evidence of her death.

The duo changed back into their normal attire as the acid poured down the drain. After it was finished, Hinata spoke, "Well, our work here is done don't you think?" "Yes, indeed it is." Shino replied.

Hinata reached into her back pocket and pulled out four S-Level bomb tags and placed two on the floor and two on the ceiling of the building.

"These tags are set to go off in ten seconds." Hinata said as she turned around. Shino nodded, and the two released the shadow clone jutsu, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Back at the hotel Team 8 was staying in, and explosion erupted, and shook the building slightly. The whole team jumped on their feet and Kurenai shouted, "Let's move, you three!" "Yes, Kurenai-sensei!"

The trio dressed quickly and jumped out of the window to go and investigate the sudden bombing with fellow Mist-Nin.

As Team 8 neared the enflamed building, Shino's face continued to remain impassive, while Hinata's face was masked with one of worry. However, if Kurenai and Kiba looked at the two closer, they would have seen the mad and demonic-looking glint in their eyes they gazed at the giant, flickering flames…

_**END**_

_**Stephano Hungary: Welp, as always, reviews are beastin! I'm gonna try and do a special Christmas side-story for the upcoming holidays! It's probably just going to be crazy dark humor and imaginary killing… Teeheehee, the wheels are turning, people… :3**_

_**Preview of Christmas Side-Story:**_

_If there was one holiday that I disliked most…_

"Hey, Hinata guess what today is?" Kiba shouted.

_If there was one holiday that I wished never existed…_

"Oh, I just love this time of year, don't you Hinata?" Sakura sighed.

_If there was one holiday that made me want to break the jaw of every smiling human being…_

"YAAAY! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Naruto screamed while rolling around eagerly in the snow.

_It… was… Christmas…_


	9. Omake: Happy Holidays

**Tsumi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Omake: **Happy Holidays

_If there was one holiday that I disliked most…_

"Hey, Hinata guess what today is?" Kiba shouted.

_If there was one holiday that I wished never existed…_

"Oh, I just love this time of year, don't you Hinata?" Sakura sighed.

_If there was one holiday that made me want to break the jaw of every smiling human being…_

"YAAAY! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Naruto screamed while rolling around eagerly in the snow.

_It… was… Christmas…_

* * *

Hinata woke up on December 25th exactly at eight o' clock. She sat up in her bed, looking out the window to her right.

It was snowing.

The white, pure, fluffy substance fell softly out of the sky, colliding and grouping together as it landed on the ground. Hinata craned her head and saw some children playing, throwing snowballs at each other, from beyond the front gate.

The corners of her mouth curled downward, slightly, whether it was in apathy or absolute revulsion… She didn't know. All that mattered was that this… this… _pretentious_ holiday was now here.

Hinata once again craned her head, seeing a young couple exchanging gifts to each other. She didn't need her Byakugan to tell how much they were blushing. Hinata rolled her eyes and scoffed at how ridiculous the idea of Christmas was.

_Peace… Love… And goodwill toward men._

_Ha… What a load of bullshit._

Hinata got out of bed and dressed herself, trying to get out of the household that she so blatantly hated and where she was blatantly hated.

She thought about the blushing couple once more as she slipped on a thick pair of socks.

Humankind could never truly love one another.

There was always an ulterior motive. A want of something from that other person they were… _loving_.

After dressing she walked out of her room, and down the stairs. As she slipped her boots on, she looked to her right, watching a couple from the Branch House exchange gifts.

The young man opened a velvet case, showing a sparkling diamond necklace. The girl gasped and blushed at the same time, muttering something about the gift being too much. He shook his head and told her to turn around.

She sighed in defeat and muttered another loving statement along with a thank you as she grabbed and pulled her coffee brown hair to tumble over one shoulder. The man gingerly placed the necklace on her pale neck, clucking his teeth once the clasp clicked softly. She fingered the jewelry briefly before turning around and throwing her arms around the man's neck, showering his face with kisses.

Hinata paused, leaning her head to one side. Maybe she was wrong about love being a shallow and untrue emotion. Maybe people are not inherently selfish and misleading as she had thought.

The young man chuckled through her kisses, bringing his hands down from her waist to firmly grasp her butt. The girl jumped and squealed as he chuckled some more, lifting her up and carrying her to a room.

Hinata then sneered and rolled her eyes again, opening the front door.

_Or maybe I was still right in my thinking._

* * *

Hinata strolled around the village for a few minutes before heading to an isolated training ground to meet the Rookie 9 for a gift exchange. Her person: Naruto Uzumaki.

She scoffed to herself at the… _irony_ of it all. She oh, so conveniently happened to get her _crush_ as the person to give a gift too. "Cute…" She muttered angrily to herself.

Before she rounded a corner on the trail, Hinata paused, putting on her mask. She cleared her throat, rubbing her cheeks harshly to make them look flushed and began to fiddle with her fingers.

She finally felt comfortable in her disguise as she made her appearance to her fellow teammates.

"H-Hello, e-veryone!" Hinata greeted softly.

"Hey, Hinata!" Was the collective reply, except for Shino and Sasuke, of course.

She held her gift in her hands nervously, shaking, a bright blush present on her cheeks. "So is everyone ready to give gifts?" Ino asked. Sakura frowned, "Who died and put you in charge of this thing?" "No one, forehead girl, I just decided to take the initiative!" "Oh, yeah?" "Yeah, actually!"

Hinata could see Shikamaru roll his eyes and sight deeply, "Troublesome…" Chouji was stuffing his face like no tomorrow.

"ARE WE GONNA GIVE GIFTS OR NOT?" Naruto shouted. Sakura took a break from arguing with Ino to lean back and hit Naruto over the head to make him shut up before going back to their argument.

Kiba whistled loudly, catching everyone's attention, making them quiet. "Well since you guys wouldn't shut up and get this thing started, I'll go first." He took a wrapped item from under his arm and handed it to Shikamaru.

The lazy genin opened the package and looked at it with slight interest. It was a pillow with a cloud design stitched onto it. "Thanks, man." "No prob."

"Next?" Kiba asked waving his hand.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Whatever, I guess I'll go…" Shikamaru placed a large gift in Chouji's hands. The wrapped item had to be a 3x2 foot case of something. Chouji momentarily stopped snacking to open the gift, and once he did, he was in heaven.

Tears streamed down his face like an overflowed river, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best Shikamaru!" Chouji almost dropped his gift to hug Shikamaru… _Almost._

"Yeah, it's no big Chouji, just try not to eat 'em all at once." The lazy nin replied. He had gotten Chouji a package full of 40 bags of assorted chips. Needless to say, the chubby ninja was in heaven.

Now it was Chouji's turn.

He had gotten Shino an updated encyclopedia on various insects, with which the mostly stoic boy replied, "Your gift is greatly appreciated, Chouji." "You're welcome, Shino."

"I suppose I shall give my gift as well…" The Aburame muttered as he handed his medium-sized gift to Ino Yamanaka.

Ino took it hesitantly before unwrapping it, smiling gently when it was revealed. "Wow, th-thanks, Shino. I really needed a new one anyway." The item was a brand new watering pail with a floral design on it. The silent boy nodded in response before stuffing his hands in his pockets, keeping them warmer.

Ino giggled and blushed as she pulled out her gift, "Here you go, Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata didn't even have to look out of her peripherals to see how much Sakura was seething that her "one true love" was being flirted with by a blonde-haired pig.

Sasuke looked at the object in absolute disinterest before taking it from her, if only to try and quiet her incessant squealing.

He opened the gift and saw that it was a brand new kunai and shuriken set along with some bandages, explosive tags, and senbon needles. All in all, Hinata thought that the gift looked pretty expensive. "Yeah… Thanks… I guess." Ino jumped up and yelled loudly, making everyone cover their ears to try and smother the high-pitched noise.

"Yeah, okay, calm down! I already said thanks…" Sasuke groaned, trying to quiet the blonde's mouth.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out 10 tickets and handed them to Hinata. "Here." He said.

Hinata reached for them cautiously before reading them. They were coupons for free cinnamon buns and red-bean paste. Inwardly, she raised an eyebrow and hummed in surprise. She didn't think he actually paid attention to any of the times that she stated the things that she liked.

"T-thank y-you, Uchiha-san." "Yeah, sure." The uninterested boy replied.

"I-I… Um…" She turned to Naruto and held out her present towards him nervously. Naruto took her gift and unwrapped it, jumping up in joy and screaming, "YEAH! WHOOO! HINATA YOU'RE THE GREATEST!" It was a week's worth of free ramen… You can only imagine how excited he was.

He paused in his celebration to lunge at Hinata, trapping her in a bear hug, making sure he was cheek to cheek with her, "Thanks a lot, Hinata! This is the best gift I've ever gotten!"

Hinata then blushed a crimson red and her eyes rolled up to the back of her head as she sighed, fainting in the arms of the exuberant genin. "Uh… Hinata? You okay?" Naruto asked, shaking her a little bit in his arms.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Kiba and Sakura shouted. Everyone else sighed or groaned and rolled their eyes at this as Kiba and Sakura removed Hinata from his arms.

Hinata although giving the appearance of still being faint could hear the blonde-haired boy and the pink-haired girl yelling and it took everything in her power to not groan out loud in annoyance.

Shino walked up to Kiba with his arms out, "I will return her home, Kiba." "Huh? Oh, yeah, alright." Kiba placed the girl gently in the Aburame's arms and watched as the boy disappeared with the young Hyuuga. Once they disappeared, Kiba turned around and began to yell and pummel Naruto along with Sakura while the other young ninjas watched in amusement or apathy.

* * *

"You can put me down now, Shino." Hinata said. Shino stopped walking and lowered his arms, placing Hinata down gently on the ground.

The midnight blue-haired girl rubbed the left over snow off of her jacket and shook her hair, "Finally, we're away from those buffoons… If I had stayed a moment longer I probably would have gone insane and killed them."

"Ever the sociopath, aren't we, Hinata?" Shino asked in a surprisingly joking manner. Hinata looked at him with an eyebrow raised before shrugging her shoulders and walking towards her home, Shino following close behind.

As the duo walked back to her home, Hinata looked around at the other people celebrating the joyous holiday with their families or loved ones. Seeing young couples hug and kiss reminded her of the Hyuuga's she saw earlier and she scoffed outwardly at their displays of affection. "Idiots…" She mumbled.

Shino, of course, heard what she had said, but said nothing, continuing to follow the girl in silence.

After a few minutes, Hinata stopped in front of her home's gates, Shino stopping behind her as well.

She sighed before turning around to face Shino, "Well, I suppose this is the one time I could be _civil_ and…" She broke off her sentence, clearing her throat before looking the Aburame in his sunglasses, "Happy Holidays, Shino." Hinata said with a slight twitch of her mouth in an upward direction.

Shino smirked at her attempt to make nice and chuckled deeply. He noticed that a large snowflake landed near the top of Hinata's left bang. He reached out with his right hand and plucked the frozen water flake from her hair before walking towards his home, "Happy Holidays… Hinata."

Hinata watched Shino leave her presence, once he walked around the corner, she tilted her head slightly, feeling something metal slide against her scalp. She reached up with her left hand and felt a clasp in her hair. Pulling it out, she saw that it was a silver butterfly hairclip that was placed in her hair.

Her head snapped up back towards the direction that Shino had wandered off to. He had discretely placed it in her hair while pulling out that snowflake.

Hinata lowered her eyes back down to the gift in her hand, running her fingers along the wings of the insect-shaped clip.

Maybe she was wrong about people being selfish.

With that thought, a _very_ small smile graced her lips.

_**Owari**_

_**Stephano Hungary: Okie dokes, well that was the Christmas Omake that was **_**supposed **_**to be there **_**last **_**year but, hahahaha… Ahem, anyway, you're welcome, and hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
